


Day at the Park

by FrozenMetalFire



Series: NaNoWrimo 19 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky as Tony's gaurdian, Fluff, IT'S SO FLUFFY, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, tiny tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 18:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21306614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenMetalFire/pseuds/FrozenMetalFire
Summary: Tony had asked and asked and asked the doctor to allow him to go out and play. Finally both the Doctor and his guardian Bucky have decided that he can go play. Unfortunately Justin Hammer comes to kick sand in his place before Steve and Clint show up to talk to him.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Tony Stark
Series: NaNoWrimo 19 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533830
Kudos: 38





	Day at the Park

**Author's Note:**

> This is all pure fluff. I just wanted an excuse to write Tiny Tony being taken care of by Bucky. I had problems not just setting up everything but in the end I think it's ok.

James “Bucky” Barnes sighed as he got out of the car and turned to his backseat. Smiling at the tiny boy in the car seat in the back he opened the door and unbuckled him. His hand went to the boy’s forehead making him pout at him.

“Buuuuckyyyyy, you promised. Please?” whined the boy his doe eyes looking at his guardian fear in his eyes.

“Easy, Tony, I’m just worried for you. The doctor said it was fine for you to go to the park but only if you follow the rules,” said Bucky grabbing his backpack stuff full of anything Tony would need.

“He said no running around, no bars and no climbing. I’m allowed to play in the sand box though,” repeated Tony his hand going to rub his chest.

“I’m so sorry Tony but I barely convinced him to allow me to take you to the park,” said Bucky even as he took Tony’s hand and walked with him towards the play equipment.

Bucky’s eyes swept the area taking note that the playground was practically deserted. It was early enough that most people where still at home. After the accident that had killed Howard and Maria Stark, Bucky had been given guardianship over Tony. The accident had not left Tony untouched as the boy had to have open heart surgery to repair it as he had not been in a car seat during the accident. It had been a very long month to get to the point where Tony could walk around not needing an oxygen line, it had been the boy’s pleading to the doctor to allow this day out.

~~

“Can I go play in the sand?” asked Tony pointing towards the sandbox as they got close.

“Go ahead I will be right at that Bench,” said Bucky letting go of his hand and smiling down at the boy.

Tony moved quickly as if he was about to run until he remembered, and he walked quickly to the sandbox. Shoving the dry sand over he found the wet sand. Digging quickly, he started a series of tunnels. Soon he was in his own little world happily humming.

~~

Bucky kept his eyes peeled as he looked around not wanting to pull out his phone. It had only come out after he’d been given custody over Tony that Obadiah Stane was found to be the person who had arranged for the accident. The man had believed that with Maria and Howard’s death he would be given the Stark Heir and SI. Instead Bucky had been named instead of him. Bucky was sure that was all to do with Maria. 

Bucky Barnes had met Maria Stark at a Veterans Hospital, him fresh from the war, missing his arm. She had been there with her foundation promoting the newest Stark Industry prosthetics. After the photoshoot and the journalist leaving, they had started talking. Maria talked about her boy, who unfortunately the day before had been kidnapped by his own bodyguard. Bucky had told her he had heard about it and asked if Tony was ok. She’d replied that the boy had saved himself as he already knew that Howard wouldn’t pay the ransom.

Two weeks later, Bucky had been told that there was a bodyguard position open in Stark Industries and it was to look after Tony. Bucky was originally going to disregard it, but Maria had brought Tony with her the next time she’d gone to the hospital. The boy had asked Bucky how his arm was working and then asked if he’d color with him. Bucky was smitten and had told Maria he’d take the job. 

~~

Tony looked up as he heard kids running but when he saw that they headed towards the monkey bars he went back to digging. His chest was starting to hurt and while he had promised Bucky to tell him when it did, he didn’t want to stop playing. Tony reached to check one of his tunnels when a boy crashed into the sandbox collapsing the tunnels that he’d been working on.

“Hey,” said Tony glaring at the other boy.

“My name’s Justin why are you playing in the sandbox like a baby?” asked the boy pushing up his glasses.

“I’m not a baby,” said Tony standing up his hand’s curled in fists.

“You’re playing in the sandbox like a baby,” smirked Justin before he pushed Tony into the sand and took off running “You’re IT!”

Tony had barely gotten up when Bucky was there helping him up and dusting himself off. Tony felt tears gather in his eyes as his chest hurt even worse. Before Bucky could say anything, he raised up his hands to be picked up.

“Oh Tony, I wish you would tell me your chest once it’s starts hurting,” said Bucky glaring at the boy who had pushed Tony down. “Let’s go sit on the bench for a minute.”

“Ok…” said Tony sniffling as Bucky carried him to the bench.

Tony whined when Bucky offered him the pill, but he took it dutifully and drank the bottle of water after. Tony had to show that he could take deep breaths before the worried wrinkle disappeared from Bucky’s face.

“Can I go play?” asked Tony after a second sounding scared.

“If you want to, if that boy tries to bother you again come tell me,” said Bucky messing up Tony’s hair.

“I will, can I have my sand bucket?” asked Tony quietly.

“Here,” said Bucky handing over the red bucket with its yellow shovel. 

Tony walked back over to the sandbox putting his back to the other kids and started filling up his bucket. Once he’d packed down the sand, he flipped it over to build the tower. He kept doing that trying to create a city. He heard Justin calling about kicking down his stuff when the boy suddenly shut up. Turning quickly Tony saw there was a blond boy who had Justin’s shirt clenched in his fist and was threatening the boy. Turning back around Tony kept his head down not wanting to get into trouble.

“Hey, Kid what’s your name?” asked another blond-haired child with purple hearing aids.

“Tony, yours?” asked Tony hesitantly filling his bucket again.

“I’m Clint, that’s Steve threatening Justin. Justin is a jerk. Coulson says it’s because he’s never had much discipline,” said Clint sitting down and looking over the City Tony had made. “Can I help?”

“Sure, here’ you can fill the bucket and I can try and work out the roads,” said Tony smiling happily.

~~

Bucky had nearly started to go towards the sandbox when the blond-haired child had joined Tony, but the boy hadn’t seemed like he was in distress and he was sharing his bucket, so he relaxed. Looking to try and find Justin, he saw that there was another blond boy standing in front of him reading him the riot act.

“Steve doesn’t like bullies Justin will leave your kid alone now,” said a bland man as he sat down next to Bucky.

“I’m his...” started Bucky before he stopped himself. “Sorry, still getting used to this.”

“New to fostering?” asked the man as Justin left the area.

“No, new to being a guardian,” said Bucky as the blond child that had run off Justin joined the boys in the sand box.

“Well My name is Phil Coulson, the boy with the hearing aids is Clint, he was originally a foster kid, but I ended up adopting him. The other boy is my cousin’s kid.   
When she passed away, no one else in the family wanted to take him because of how sickly he was so I volunteered. His name is Steve,” said Phil with a smile as the boys sat around playing.

“My names James Barnes but I go by Bucky. I was originally Tony’s bodyguard but after the death of his parents they named me his legal guardian in their wills. I’ve got to keep a close eye on him, the doctor said no running or anything that would get his heart rate up, and I just gave him his pain pill,” said Bucky giving the man a short nod.

~~

“Hey Tony, have you ever watched Howling Commandos?” asked Clint as they demolished one of the earlier sand building to build it anew.

“My dad didn’t like me watching cartoons, I’ll have to ask Bucky if I can watch it,” said Tony quietly afraid that the boy would make fun of him

“Is Bucky the guy sitting next to Phil?” asked Steve as they packed sand into the bucket.

“If Phil is the guy sitting on the bench across from my Bucky,” said Tony pointing over at the bench to have both men smile and wave at them.

“Yep that’s Phil, he’s the best. He helped me get my aids and doesn’t get mad when I don’t wear them and even learned sign language to make it easier on me,” said Clint with a smile.

“Bucky was there through all my surgeries and he looks after me,” said Tony quietly. “He’s the best, he’s better than my dad…”

“Hey, do you want to play on the equipment?” asked Steve changing the subject.

“No ‘lowed to. The Doctor said I couldn’t do anything that would get my heart racing,” said Tony shaking his head sadly.

“Then let’s go to our place, we’ve got plenty of art supplies we could play with and that won’t get your heart rate up. Phil says that anytime we feel upset and can’t put it into words or need to calm down we can paint or draw or whatever,” said Clint standing up and taking Tony’s hand.

“I’ll have to ask Bucky, he doesn’t like it when I go places without asking,” said Tony shyly as Steve grabbed his bucket as Clint dragged him over to the adults.

“Phil can we take Tony to our house. He said he’s not allowed to run around, and you always say we can play with the art supplies,” said Clint quickly with a smirk.

“I think you need to ask Tony’s guardian first,” laughed the man with a smile.

“Maybe not today, but Phil and I will exchange phone numbers and later this week Tony and I can come over. It’s about time for the two of us to head back,” said Bucky already pulling out his phone.

“Really?” asked Tony his eyes bright.

“Yep, now give me a second rascal and then we need to go. You’ve got OT/PT in a half an hour and we have to drive over there,” said Bucky exchanging numbers with Phil.

“Dude, when you can come over, we can put on Howling Commandos, it’s like Phil’s favorite he has all the DVDs and action figures,” said Steve making the adults laugh at them,

~~

**Author's Note:**

> As always this is part of my NaNoWriMo. Though I do consider this to be a complete piece by itself. If you want to come yell at me or whatever you can do so on tumblr here: https://frozenmetalfire.tumblr.com/


End file.
